Friends Forever
by MsButterFingers
Summary: Especially after the incident with her father for the first time, Raven feels nobody accepts her...except the Titans, whom she calls her family. But what would happen if her 'family' split apart...forever? Please R&R! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

(Edit: This chapter has recently been revised!)

Alright, so here's the story behind this….story. No pun intended! xD

So, after I first saw the episode 'Birthmark' (and completely and utterly fell in love with it, I might add) I went to bed. Then, while I was lying in bed listening to music, I got the best idea. I decided to write a story for the time between the episode 'Birthmark' and 'The End pt 3'. The story kind of goes into the time of 'The Prophecy', so in a way it's kind of like I re-wrote the episodes... sort of. Haha, it's really hard to explain. Trust me. I was going to put my OC Titan in it, but that would just make things confusing. Plus, not everyone likes OC's. But anyway, you read the summary, right?

This story was also inspired by a song called, 'Friends (The Very Best Of)' and I forgot the name of the artist! D: If anybody knows that song and knows the name of the artist, please let me know!

This is in Raven's POV, and it's my first story with a bit more action. But, most of that won't come until much later. Note: THERE ARE NO DEFINATE COUPLES YET. Maybe I'll do none, maybe I'll do all of them. You'll just have to see! –Cackles like a maniac-

Sorry for any grammatical errors!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans' characters. _

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

I pushed the remnants of the homemade birthday cake around on my plate. With my head resting in my hand, I glanced around the table.

Robin was laughing quite loudly at Cyborg, whom had just burped nearly as loud as a sonic boom. Beast Boy had passed out, and he was clearly, if not almost, in a sugar coma, and Starfire was busy squeezing vast amounts of mustard all over her fourth piece of birthday cake. I smiled silently at them and put down my fork.

When people ask me why I became a Titan in the first place, I'm usually hesitant with my answer.

But today, I was sure I knew the exact answer; they accept me for who I am.

All my life, except for when I was too young to remember, nobody else had accepted me the way they have. They all know that I have my moments, but they still want to be a part of my life. They didn't even forget my birthday the way everyone else had.

They're the only thing close to family I've ever had. I don't know how I'd survive without them.

Tearing me from my thoughts, Beast Boy leaned over and snatched the last of the cake off of my plate with his large, gloved hand. I glared at him, but he just snickered and proceeded to stuff the cake in his mouth. I felt the beginnings of a smile tug at my facial muscles.

…Although, my 'family' does have their moments too. But it's enough to distract me from my hell hole of a life.

Earlier that day I had some 'troubles' with my father. I hated this time of year. I hated it _so_ much. And it was even worse that it was my seventeenth birthday this year.

I hated thinking about it. I hated thinking about what could happen to my family. I hated thinking about what could happen to the whole _world_ because of me.

I didn't want to think about it again.

I wanted to think about what was important now. And what was important now was that I'm here with the people who care about me. I'd shove those thoughts to the very back of my mind.

I would force those thoughts so far back that hopefully they wouldn't return.

But I knew that wasn't possible.

--

That night was, without a doubt, one of _the_ worst nights of my life.

My eyelids became heavy as soon as my head hit the pillow. Once I fell asleep, I found that I couldn't jerk myself awake again.

Trigons' voice roared in my head and hit against my eardrums. The images from that horrifying day flashed in front of me, growing larger and more vivid, over and over. Every one of my muscles was paralyzed, and dread clawed into my stomach. I tried to scream, but my throat burned with the heat that swelled from an unknown source around me.

Then, Trigon spoke to me.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled, Raven." Crimson, inhuman eyes appeared in front of me. "You don't have a choice. You can't run. You can't hide. You will never be able to escape me. I will always find you."

I felt the searing hot tears streaming down my face.

"Dear, sweet daughter of mine. You _will_ die, and your little friends _will_ suffer. They are weak, insignificant beings. They will pay for being so foolish as to be involved with you, my dear."

Somehow, through the numbness, I felt myself trembling. His words burned me like no fire could.

Then, I was aware of my body again. My hands regained feeling, then my feet, and then before I knew it, I was completely awake again.

Air whooshed in and out of my lungs, and something that sounded like sobs came from my throat.

I brought my clammy hands to my forehead, trying an attempt at wiping away the sweat. Then, as if suddenly remembering, I looked down at my hands. Thankfully, those glowing symbols were gone still, but my palms burned from the memory of them.

I was clearly too shaken to go back to sleep, so I grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom to take a long, cold shower.

--

Days passed, and the same nightmare came to haunt me every night.

About a week later one morning, I came through the corridor to see all of my teammates eating breakfast, except for Starfire who was watching some cartoon show on the couch. I put down the hood of my familiar blue cloak and levitated towards the kitchen. Beast Boy was gulping down a glass of soy milk, and Cyborg was having a heated discussion with Robin about some video game. I ignored them.

I reached into one of the cabinets and searched for my favorite teacup. After about a minute of searching, I finally found it with a sigh of satisfaction. Just as I reached for a teabag of my favorite Indian Chai, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Good Morning, Raven."

I turned around to see the masked Boy Wonder smiling calmly at me. I couldn't help but manage a small, careful twist of the lips. Ever since my birthday, I felt like the bond between Robin and I had been established. The whole horrendous experience made us closer, and I felt like I could trust him more now. It was a nice feeling; I wasn't used to being able to trust a member of the opposite sex.

"Good Morning." I replied, and then I turned back around to put the teabag into my mug. I was sure he would walk away and turn his attention back to Cyborg, but to my surprise, he continued talking to me.

"Are you having better nights?" He shifted his position so that he was leaning on the counter beside me. My first reaction was to lean away, but I remembered where we currently stood as friends, so I remained where I was.

I would have laughed if I weren't so emotionally unstable at the moment. "Not really," I stated, pouring hot water into my cup. "But thanks for asking."

He chuckled a little. "No problem." He scratched the back of his head, and took a gulp of his coffee. "It will get better, though." He smiled an assuring smile. "_I promise_."

I stopped what I was doing and glanced up at him, and I tried not to let the worry show on my face. He didn't know my father like I did. He hadn't seen the things I'd seen him do, the civilizations I had first handedly seen him destroy with ease. And he wouldn't ever know until it was too late.

Obviously, Robin had noticed the worry. "Trust me." He brought his hand to my shoulder to comfort me. I abruptly forgot all about my worry and glanced at his hand…on my shoulder. I would be lying if I said I was at all comfortable with physical contact. It would be a huge, monumental lie. Especially physical contact with males.

Goosebumps rose on my skin, and I turned back to my tea again, pouring hot milk into it. After I was done, I yanked my hood up. Robin's hand dropped from my shoulder.

"Okay," I said for the fact that I had nothing else to say. Then I took my tea over to the couch and sat by Starfire.

Although I didn't look at Robin once while walking away, I felt Robin's smile.

--

Much later, we all settled down on the couch to watch some new horror movie that had come out on DVD. It wasn't all that scary, in my opinion. Maybe it's because my life is scarier than any horror movie could ever be.

Cyborg prepared us a smorgasbord to eat during the movie, waffles and licorice ropes included. Starfire was a fan –and the only fan- of the candy-covered popcorn, saying that it was 'Most delightfully sweet and delicious'.

Throughout the whole movie, Beast Boy clung to my arm. Quite tightly and annoyingly, I might add. And even though I had tried to remove the green pest with my powers _numerous_ times, he wouldn't budge.

I didn't mind it all that much, though. Living with him, one has to get used to things like that.

After the movie was over, I had begun to float back up to my room when Starfire caught me by the arm.

I turned to her grudgingly. "Yes?"

Her wide, unnatural green eyes sparkled. "Would you like to do the 'girl stuff' with me?" She asked with a hopeful smile, outstretching her hand.

I felt my face scrunch up ever so slightly. I would have much preferred going back into my room and reading a book I had recently bought on the internet. "Well…"

"Oh, please, friend Raven!" Starfire pleaded, and her face began to crumple. "We have not done such in a very long time!"

I seriously didn't want to, but the expression on her face was beginning to eat me up with guilt. "Well… okay, I guess, but-" I didn't even have to finish my sentence before she snatched my hand and dragged me into her room.

She sat me in front of her bright purple vanity and I sighed heavily. She didn't seem to notice, though.

"You know, friend Raven, it is too unfortunate that you had to cut off your long hair." She sighed disapprovingly, shaking her head. It felt like she was already starting to braid my hair. "I really did like it long."

I smiled slightly. "That's what everybody said, but it just didn't feel like me. And I hate long hair."

"But Raven! This morning, I read an entire book about 'the hairstyles' and they had a picture of a woman that looked just like you! She had red hair, and they talked about how she was a mother and had very much offspring and four animals and the 'boyfriend' and-"

"Cut to the chase, please?" I interrupted.

"Well, the chase is; I think you would look wonderful with long hair and the 'layers and bangs'." She finally finished.

I hesitated. "Hmm. I don't know, don't you think that's kind of…girly?"

"Yes! But I think that it would look glorious on you."

I sighed. She used that word way too much, but somehow, I was used to it. "You think?"

"Oh, most definitely!" She exclaimed, excitement growing on her face. "Grow your hair again, like you did last time! I'll cut it right now!"

I smirked at that statement. "I don't think I can grow it so suddenly like that again, but I guess I could let it grow out." The excitement on her face grew even more so. "But you have to come with me when I go get it cut."

"I will, I will!" She cried, practically jumping up and down. "_I promise__!_"

And after that, we went on and on and talked about things only Starfire would bring up.

--

I strolled into the garage, looking around the corner at Cyborg, who was doing some work on the engine of the T-car.

I would come in and talk to him every once in a while, and sometimes I would help him with the T-car. It had almost become routine. Assuming that he felt my presence, he turned around. As soon as he realized it was me, he smiled.

"Hey Rae," he greeted cheerfully. He seemed to be in a good mood today. I walked over towards him.

"Need any help?" It seemed so, because it looked like his hands were pretty full.

"Um," He paused. "Can you hold this?" He handed me his colossal-sized wrench and I took it into my hands. It was surprisingly heavy, so I decided to levitate it.

A few minutes of silence passed, save for an occasional grunt from Cyborg and the clank of metal against metal.

"So," I broke the silence, trying to make casual conversation. "Are you ever going to make Beast Boy that MoPed?"

He laughed from under the car hood. His laugh had always been the fun kind, the kind that makes one want to laugh with him. "Well…we'll see about that. Maybe, one day."

I smiled slightly. "What about that new automatic door for my room?" I glanced at him, and he noticeably froze.

He looked back at me, his human eye wide. "That's…still broken?" he asked sheepishly, looking at me. "Damn, Rae. I'm sorry."

I half-shrugged. "It's alright." I always found a way in anyway. It wasn't like a simple titanium door could stop me.

He went back to his car work and continued, shaking his head. "I'll fix it as soon as I can." He grinned at me. "_I promise_."

I just nodded and watched as he went back to work.

--

By now, it was about twilight, and the sun was starting to go down.

I was sitting on the couch, reading that novel I had wanted to read earlier. Starfire was making something in the kitchen, and beside me, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were playing on the Gamestation. Not that I was paying attention, but Beast Boy was painfully losing. I was pretty sure people across the entire _town_ could be sure of that.

"No!" He shouted, and he threw the controller down harshly.

Robin and Cyborg cackled in obvious enjoyment of his failure and continued playing.

Beast Boy sighed and sat down on the couch again. I felt his eyes on me. At first, I thought it was my imagination, but sure enough, he scooted closer to me. Then, even closer. Uncomfortably close.

Then, as I started to lean away, he rested his arm around my shoulders. I must have been frozen for an entire moment, staring at the same word on the current page I was on. Goosebumps rose on my skin, and I ground my teeth together. Damn physical contact.

I stared at Beast Boy, who had a triumphant smile on his face. I felt a glower on my face deepen, and his smile begun to fade.

"Beast Boy…" I paused, closing my eyes. I felt a stress migraine coming on. "_What_ in the _world_ are you doing?" He quickly removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Sorry." He sat there for a minute, his shoulders hunched. An awkward silence drifted between us, and I lifted my book to eye level again. To my surprise, though, he spoke again. "Well, you looked kind of lonely. So…you know." He shrugged.

I put my book down again and cocked my eyebrow at him. "I wasn't lonely. I was reading my book." I stated, my voice blank.

He blinked at me. "Right, sorry."

For a moment there was silence. Then, something occurred to me.

"Beast Boy, even if I was lonely, why would you hold me like _that_?" I asked, turning to face him. I studied his expression critically. "Wouldn't you normally…I don't know…not care?"

He seemed to be uncomfortable under my gaze, and his eyes avoided my face. "Well…I don't know…I guess I just felt bad or something."

"But why would you feel bad if you normally don't care?" I stared him down again, and this time, he looked directly at me, his eyes searching my face. After a moment, though, he stood up and looked down at me.

"I really can't tell you right now. It's complicated." All of a sudden, when he said that, he looked distant. It was an expression I had only seen once or twice before, so it was foreign to me. "But I will tell you one day. _I promise_." And with that, he began to sulk off.

Before I could even have time to wonder about what he said, our crime alarm blared through the building. Red lights flashed, and the image of the video game on the big screen turned into a red background and the words, 'Alert! Danger!' My pace increased.

Robin jumped up from his seat and ran over to the screen. He pushed a button and a compartment underneath the television became a keyboard. We all moved to gather around him. After clicking on a few things and typing, he turned from the computer and faced us.

"It's Slade," His voice was grim. I felt Robin's eyes switch to me, and we held a prolonged, wordless gaze. We both knew what was to come. As soon as I heard the name leave Robin's mouth, dread rose in my stomach.

Ever since Slade had started working for my father, he had been given powers. Not only powers, but he had control over _fire_. The most dangerous element. Now, he was nothing short of a hell raiser.

Running his fingers through his hair, Robin took a deep breath.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

Many events are ahead for The Titans, and especially Raven.

Please Review! Thank you!

**-MsButterFingers**


	2. Chapter 2

(Edit: This chapter's been revised!)

Whew!! Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the wait; I had a severe case of writers' block for a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They really encouraged me. :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters, Marv Wolfman does._

Okay, so without anything else to say, here's chapter two! Sorry for any grammatical errors!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As we started on our way towards wherever Slade was last seen, I glanced over my shoulder at the Titans Tower.

Little did I know, that would be my last day living there for a very long time.

Starfire, Beast boy and I soared in the sky above, and the T-car and the R-cycle were on the ground beneath us. The sky was dark by now, and all was silent. For now, at least. I had been a superhero long enough to know that the silence never lasted.

Abruptly, the darkness around is lit up as a scorching ball of heat barreled toward the Titans on vehicles. The source of it was unseen, but we all knew exactly who it was. Cyborg swerved to the left, the only way he could swerve to avoid innocent civilians standing nearby. Unfortunately, Robin was on the side that he chose.

Without blinking an eye, Robin brought his feet to the cycle's leather seat and leaped into the air. Starfire sped over to him and snatched his hands and pulled him further up. Thanks to Starfire, the roof of the T-car barely missed Robin's foot, and Robin was unscathed.

The T-car collided with the vacant motorcycle and both vehicles slammed into the side of a nearby building. The crash was nearly deafening.

Everyone except for me rushed to Cyborg, and thankfully he climbed out of the car with only a few scratches. I would have been over there too, if I weren't rigid with fear. As soon as everyone was sure that Cyborg was fine, Robin exploded.

"What were you thinking, Tin Man? You could have easily killed me!!"

Cyborg's face went from shock to a scowl. "I was trying to save my big metal butt, thank you. I didn't see you, alright? Calm down, you're fine!"

"Sure, right _now_ I am! But what about next time? I might not be so lucky! You shouldn't be so reckless!"

Cyborg's eye widened, he opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by that Oh-so-familiar bass voice.

"Ooh, I hate to break this heartwarming moment," His voice had a mocking tone. We all turned to face him, and there Slade stood in his menacing glory. "But I believe we have unfinished business here."

Slade's gaze switched to me when he said this, and I looked away in disdain. I could feel his eyes bearing into me as my hands trembled.

With a blinding quickness, Slade hurled another fireball at us. The heat was unbearable. We leapt out of the way, and in the same second, I flew at Slade at top speed and used my telepathy to slam him into the side of a brick building and hold him there. Keeping a good distance away, a kept my face hard and cold.

"Stop," I snarled. "Keep them out of this."

Slade's bass-toned laughs invaded my ear drums, and my brow furrowed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I strengthened my hold on the villain.

"It's a little too late for that, dear." He stated, and even though the mask covered his face, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Your father already has a plan for them."

My chest constricted, panic and fear making my head throb.

"No."

"There's nothing you can do. You can't stop him."

"_No!_" A shriek tore from my tight throat, and I could feel my control slowly seeping away. I began to feel like someone else, someone like my father.

Like Rage.

All I could see was red, and it didn't feel like I was controlling my powers. My powers were controlling _me_. I still felt the tight hold on Slade, and all I could hear was the sound of screams echoing in my head.

Where were the screams coming from?

_It doesn't matter where. But they do sound lovely, don't they? Like beautiful music._

No, it wasn't beautiful. They were full of fear and panic.

_That's the beauty of it. And they're being caused by you, darling._

Rage was controlling me again. I needed to return.

_Aw, why ruin the fun? Isn't this what daddy wants?_

Then, something jolted me. I felt a large pair of hands forcing my arms down.

_Damn, it's that stupid robot. He's too strong._

Cyborg?

"…Raven!"

That sounded like Robin.

"Raven...Raven! Stop!" Robin repeated.

My vision finally came back, and I was met with the image of my team surrounding me. Their faces were full of panic and concern.

I finally put the pieces together, and the looks on their faces helped me find my control again. Immediately, Slade dropped back to the ground with a loud thud. I stared wordlessly. He was completely and utterly mangled. His armor was bent in all directions, and both his arms were limp, the elbows bent backwards. His legs were in the same condition as his arms.

What had I done?

As soon as the thought 'I killed him' swept through my mind, he began to move. As he got up, all of the broken limbs started to twist and snap back into place. We all watched in horror as his head turned completely around and his neck made an enormous cracking sound.

Evidently, my father had done everything in his power to make sure Slade couldn't be destroyed.

"You're going to have to do better that that to get rid of me." A smirk was in his voice again.

The very next second, he swung a large, looming arm of flames toward us. I threw my hands in front of me, and with a cry of, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I blocked it with my black magic.

I struggled against the force of it, and the heat began to seep through my protective wall. Sweat beads started to form on my forehead.

"Guys, I can't hold this for much longer."

My teammates exchanged panicked, rushed words behind me, and they didn't seem to hear me.

"Guys! I can't-" Suddenly my wall let out without warning, and the scorching flames lashed out at us. Most of us managed to get out of the way. Actually, there had been no doubt in my mind that we all would.

But Robin didn't.

The flames scorched the left side of his body, and he let out pained, tortured scream as he fell to the cold concrete. The thud of his body hitting the ground echoed in my ears.

"Robin!" We shouted in unison, though the only person I heard was myself.

We all rushed to him, but I was the only one that reached his side first. I carefully took his head in my lap as I had done a week earlier in the church. I squeezed my eyes shut as the back of my throat begun to burn.

"Robin…are you…" I found myself stammering. I opened my eyes to see the entire left side of his face scorched, and part of his skin had been fused to the material of his mask. He was conscious, but his breathing was shallow. My eyes began to sting. I gently took my fingertips and slid them slowly against the badly burned side of his face. When he flinched, I quickly drew back my fingers. I bit back my tears.

This was my fault. If I had held the wall long enough, he would have been able to get out of the way fast enough.

It was my fault.

"Oh my God." Beast Boy murmured.

I faintly heard some footsteps coming up behind me, and before I could turn around to look at who it was, I felt an awful searing and burning sensation on my back.

Then, my body abruptly flew through they air and into a nearby wall of a small corner store. The wind was knocked out of me for a second or two, and I squeezed my eyes shut again so the world would stop spinning around me.

When I opened my eyes, was expecting to see Slade standing in front of me, considering I thought he was the one that threw me.

But Slade had disappeared.

It was my happy-go-lucky, sparkly, green-eyed alien friend standing before me. Her hands were alit with a violent green, and her eyes were as fierce as ever, glowing in fury.

At first, I could only stare. What had just happened?

"What the hell?" Cyborg spoke before I got the chance, but Starfire didn't even seem to acknowledge him. She was still glowering at me.

Finally, I found my voice. "Starfire?"

But I was stunned into silence again when she snarled and hurled a star bolt at me. I rolled out of the way, but the section of the wall next to me wasn't so lucky.

"You slornock eating, overweight, clorbag!" Her lip curled with anger. I had only seen her _this_ angry during battles. What had I done to make her so angry?

"Star! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cyborg snapped with a tone of shock. Starfire still didn't answer him.

She pointed an accusatory finger at me, her eyes narrowing to slits. "You may be one of my friends, but you are _not _going to take my Robin from me."

My eyes widened even more, if that's possible. That's what this was about? Everybody was staring at me, except for Robin of course.

"Starfire, what are you talking about?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. Why was I pretending I didn't? Why was I ashamed?

"Ever since your birthday, you and Robin have become so close! Now he even talks to you more than he talks to me."

I swallowed thickly as her eyes pierced into me, and I opened my mouth again. "Star, please-"

"I've tried to keep quiet about it, but I cannot take it anymore!" She screamed, and her voice was nearly deafening.

Suddenly, a strained voice spoke up.

"Star…"

We all looked in Robin's direction to see him slowly sitting up.

Cyborg frowned, shaking his head slowly. "Don't bother to get in the middle of this one, man. I wouldn't if I were you."

To everyone's surprise, Robin scowled at him. It was slight, because of his injuries, but it was definitely there. "Don't tell your leader what to do, 'man'."

Cyborg's face was full of disbelief. "I can't believe you! I was just looking out for you." He paused, and the disbelief grew into anger. "You're still mad about the accident, aren't you??"

"What was your first guess? You're damn _right_ I am!"

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"I'm not one to let go of near-death experiences so easily."

"Okay, okay. You know what? Fine. I'm sorry." Cyborg's jaw clenched as he said this.

For a moment, it looked as if Robin considered it. However, he folded his arms, and the anger returned to his face. "Just quit the act. Everyone knows you don't mean it."

Cyborg's eye opened wide for a split second, and then it narrowed. "Well, you know what?" His tone was different. It was deep with challenge and suppressed anger. "Maybe you really have pushed me the wrong way all this time. Maybe I just snapped."

Everyone froze cold, shock electrifying the air.

"You…" Beast Boy stared at Cyborg, his eye's probing. "You can't be serious, dude."

"Wow," Robin's voice wasn't angry now, it was vulnerable. Betrayed. "I can't even believe what you just said."

Cyborg didn't seem convicted at all. He seemed fine with this fact that he had revealed. "Believe it."

Robin's scorched face was blank, uncomprehending even. "And I can't believe I actually thought we were friends."

"Yeah, well," Cyborg paused, looking down at his feet. "You thought wrong." He looked up again with burning anger in his eyes. "I don't even want to deal with you anymore."

"Cy, come on." Beast Boy took a few steps closer. "You do this all the time! You know you don't mean it."

"Sorry, BB…" Cyborg shut his eyes. "But this time, it's for real. I Quit."

"Friend Cyborg, please!" Starfire cried, who sounded like herself again. But I was much too overwhelmed with sadness to care.

"Cyborg, no." I took a step forward, just standing there helplessly. I wanted to stop him, but I knew I couldn't. He looked back at me with a glint of doubt in his eye.

His reply was hesitant. "Take care." And with that, he walked further into the cityscape without another glance at us.

He was gone.

I felt my eyes stinging again as I watched him disappear.

"Robin," I tried not to let the desperation sink into my voice. "Can't you do something?" Even though I knew he wouldn't, I couldn't help but ask.

Robin said nothing, his face hard, and he brought his knees to his chest. I suddenly remembered how injured he was, and wondered if he was okay. Concerned, I said barely above a whisper, "Robin?" but I was interrupted before I could ask him.

"I can see you two will be very happy together." My Tameranian teammate spoke from behind me. I turned to face her, and her face was crumpled with internal pain. Her eyes were turned towards Robin.

"Starfire, please don't say that." I reached toward her hesitantly. She dodged my hand.

"No," She finally looked me in the eye, and I could see the aching heartbreak in her eyes. "The reason I remained on this earth for good was because of Robin. Now that he wants you instead…" She glanced at him again. "I can also see I am not needed here anymore."

She turned away, and in the blink of an eye, she was further away.

"Wait, Starfire-" I screamed after her, but it was too late. Already, she was flying at top speed into the dark night sky. Moments later, I couldn't even see her anymore.

She was gone.

"I can't believe this." I mumbled, pushing the hood from my head. It was all happening so fast. There was no way this was happening. Why was this happening? The stinging in my eyes grew stronger.

"But…you know…" Beast Boy's voice came from behind me. I turned to face him as he finished. "Starfire was right, you two _do_ seem happy." His voice quivered, and he couldn't look me in the eye.

I stepped closer and tried to move into his line of vision. He averted his eyes from me everytime I came close. "Happy? Beast Boy, you have to listen-"

"I guess I see where I stand now."

I stopped. Why would he say that? Was that what this was about?

Without realizing it, I was shaking my head. Was it in denial? I didn't know. "No, no! Beast Boy, it's not like that." But I didn't even know. I didn't know about anything. My world was falling apart and I just needed it all to stop. Anything to make it stop.

"Stop. It's all right, Raven." He smiled, but I knew it wasn't genuine. It didn't reach his eyes. I saw the pain in his eyes, just like I had seen in Starfires' eyes.

I had no idea what to say. My throat burned, and my vision started to become blurry. Finally, when he spoke again, those were the last words I ever heard him say.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

I couldn't tell which kind of bird he transformed into, but sooner than I wanted to realize, he was flying away.

The tears began to fall, and for once, I was too riddled with anguish to try to control them.

Then, something occurred to me, and I ran to Robin's side again. He was unconscious. I wasn't sure when he had fainted, but I didn't want to take any chances. I sniffed and picked up his limp body.

'_He needs to be taken to the hospital.'_ I though, and I lifted into the starry night sky.

--

I twiddled my thumbs and listened to steady beep of the heart monitoring machine.

I glanced back at the resting, injured Robin, thinking about what the doctor had told me.

The doctor said that Robin had severe 3rd degree burns on the left side of his face and part of his arm. I shook my head slowly and looked at the burns. It was a good thing he was asleep, because he would have been in excruciating pain.

Biting my lip, I slowly reached my hand to the uninjured side of his face. I had never realized how soft skin his skin was.

Pulling myself together, I shook my head and withdrew my hand, snapping back to reality. Staring at the injury again, guilt began to eat me from the inside out. It was my fault.

Everything. _Everything _was my fault. I should have held the wall up longer. I shouldn't have became so close with Robin. I shouldn't have attracted Slade in the first place. I was endangering them just by being near them. By being with them, we were completely torn apart.

Everyone was gone.

No more horror movie marathons. No more beauty sessions with Starfire. No more helping Cyborg fix things. No more laughing at Beast Boy. No more saving the city together. The Titans were done.

Broken into five, irregular pieces that wouldn't fit anywhere else.

Hearts were broken. Promises were broken. Friendships were broken.

The life I had lived for the longest time was suddenly gone, and it would never be the same again. Everything would be different now.

Only Robin and I were left, but I knew that it would be wiser for me to stay away from him. I knew I was just endangering him more by being there now. I knew it would be wiser to just leave.

I soon left the hospital, feeling alone and cold. I floated into the dark sky again, not knowing where to go.

* * *

Wow! That was a sad chapter, wasn't it? D: But don't worry, this isn't the end! This is just the beginning (obviously).

**Please Review**! Thanks.

**-MsButterFingers**


	3. Chapter 3

(Edit: This chapter's been revised! There were so many typos.)

I'm glad people like this story so far. :D Thank you everybody that reviewed once again! Sorry it took so long.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans' characters, Marv Wolfman does. And I don't own Converse shoes!_

_Claimer: I own Vicky, Carly, and Roselyn though. No stealing!_

So, yes, I have a few OC's in this chapter, but trust me on this! They are very relevant for the story, and they don't have superpowers. They're just ordinary people. I hope you guys like this chapter, I spent a while on it. And I'm glad to finally get to this chapter, because the plot of the main story basically starts here! Yay!

Sorry for any grammatical errors!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_Craaaaaw, Craaaaw!"_

Still half asleep, I scowled and pulled the silky sheets closer to me. I forced open an eye and looked at the window in front of me. That damn crow was back again.

"Shut up," I mumbled, rolling over.

"_Craaaaaaaaaaaw!"_ It replied louder.

All right, that was it. I sat up and grabbed my pillow, cursing when I struggled to get up on the mattress. As soon as I was balanced, I glowered at the annoying black bird on the other side of the window.

"Shut," I paused, gasping in between words. "The hell up!" I chucked the giant pillow clad in a black pillow case at the window with my powers. Startled, the bird flew away.

"Thank God." I mumbled, sitting on top of my tangled sheets. I rubbed my temples.

That, for the past six months, had been my alarm clock. Stupid crow, stalking me.

Getting off of my bed, I dragged my feet over the carpet to my vanity. When I got there, I picked up the picture frame on my left and stared at it. The rugged picture inside it was of me and the Titans, and the corners were slightly torn and there was wearing on various places. Suddenly, the feelings slowly started flowing back to me.

'It's been so long...' I thought, running my fingers through my hair. 'I can't believe it's been seven years already.'

I never thought I would be able to live without the Titans. At the time, they seemed like family to me. I had trusted them so much. But it all seemed so stupid now. I just couldn't believe one fight would lead to us never seeing each other ever again. I swallowed hard.

I loved them all in a special way, but it was too late to tell them that now. They had moved on with their lives, and so had I. So, a few years ago earlier, I learned to let them go. There was nothing I could do to get them back, so I just moved on.

I glanced at the seventeen year old Raven in the picture. I had changed quite a lot the past seven years. Six years ago I had started to wear makeup, but just eye makeup...you know, eyeliner, sometimes mascara. I wasn't into the whole Barbie-doll thing.

I had finally gotten that haircut Starfire liked, now that my hair was elbow length again. Bangs and layers, just like she said. Every time I think about it, I can't help but feel sad.

I also got a few piercings, one on my eyebrow to match my roommates' piercing, one stud in my nose, and four on each ear. I had always wanted to get them, but now that I wasn't a Titan anymore, I could, since Robin never let us before. I also got a tattoo of a large black raven across my lower back (a/n: Comic reference, for you hardcore fans out there.).

Truthfully, not being a superhero anymore was really liberating. I could do whatever I wanted without being interrupted, and I didn't have to fight for my life and others' lives every single day. I could even wear what I wanted. Obviously, dark colors were still my thing.

The whole 'fame' thing quieted down quite a while ago, but I still get a few fan letters and autograph requests now and again.

Sighing, I put the picture down again. I picked up my paddle brush and started to run it through the mess on my head that I called my hair.

--

"Morning," I mumbled with a smile.

My two roommates, Vicky and Carly, turned around to look at me. Vicky was making breakfast at the stove and Carly was texting somebody on her phone. They both smiled at me.

"Good Morning, sunshine!" Vicky exclaimed brightly, momentarily leaving whatever she was cooking to hug me. She wrapped her arms around me warmly. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, kind of." I replied, hugging her back. She paused and broke the hug to look at me with suspicious electric blue eyes.

"Hmm...You're acting weird. You okay?"

I forced a smile and walked past her to fix my tea.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, getting out a teacup. Vicky shrugged and ran her fingers through her long black and multicolored hair.

"If you say so," she mumbled, and then walked back to the stove.

"She's lying," Carly stated, not even looking away from her phones' screen. "Seriously, why are you all quiet?"

I sighed. 'I give up.' I thought, putting the teabag down and turning to face them.

"I...I was just-" I started, only to be interrupted by Vicky.

"Thinking about the Titans?" she finished for me. She cocked her eyebrow, making her eyebrow piercing move too. Sheepishly, I looked down at my red and black toe socks.

"I can't help it," I confessed. "A part of me still misses them."

Vicky sighed. "Well, I still think you should throw that dumb picture away."

"Yeah," Carly agreed, glancing at me. "If they cared about you as much as you said they did, they wouldn't of left you like that." She paused, closing her flip-phone. "In my opinion, if they did it just like that, they're just not worth it."

I nodded. "I know," I agreed with her.

"And, remember," Vicky pitched in. "You still have us!" She smiled warmly and went back to cooking. I smiled back and sat down on the other barstool next to Carly, whom had started up her text-messaging conversation again with whomever.

Yeah, those two had always been there for me when the Titans weren't, ever since that one night.

* * *

**-Flashback, 7 years ago, regular POV-**

One night, the sixteen-years-old Stevenson sisters were taking a joyride in their brand new black BMW convertible they had received a few weeks earlier. Screeching and honking could be heard throughout the whole town.

Carly Stevenson, being the oldest twin by five minutes, was behind the wheel, her dare-devil blue eyes sparkling with danger. Vicky, on the other hand, was in the passenger's seat shrieking as her bright blue eyes swelled with fear. Carly's dark brown hair, along with Vicky's black and rainbow colored hair, flew around their faces and into their squinting eyes. Heavy metal music blared through the speakers, causing pedestrians to shout at them.

As Carly sped through another red light, Vicky screeched, "Oh my Lord! Carly, you _know_ how I hate going fast!!"

"Oh, lighten up, Vic." Carly replied calmly, her lips curled into a smirk. Vicky glared at her.

"You know, we could get arrested for this!"

"So? It's not like the Teen Titans are going to bust us. They broke up a week ago, remember?"

"That doesn't make this okay!" Vicky screamed again as they barely cleared an 18-weeler. "Damn it, Carly!! Stop this damn car!!"

"Whoa, language."

Vicky rolled her eyes at this.

"Just calm down, Vicky! Can't you ever have any..." She trailed off when she noticed the car slowing down ever so slightly. "...Uh oh."

"What, what's wrong with it?" Vicky asked, her tone full of worry.

"Um..." Carly hesitated. "I think we're out of gas."

"What?" Vicky blurted. Sure enough, the car came to a screeching halt. Vicky sighed and brought her hand to rest on her forehead.

"Roll the windows up," Vicky said calmly, too calmly. As in, calm-before-the-hurricane calm. As Carly rolled the windows up with guilt, Vicky glanced at their surroundings. Some homeless people were sleeping in the alleyways, and some men a bit in the distance were hunched over who-knows-what. There were also no other cars around.

'Great, we're on the dangerous side of town,' she thought with a sigh.

At the same time, the girls got out of the car.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me, Carly?" Vicky bellowed, loud enough to startle the men in the distance. "Now we're stuck here! There's nobody to pick us up, because our friends are busy, Daddy is at a meeting in Gotham, and Lord knows that 'mom' doesn't care what happens to us! What are we supposed to do?" She abruptly stopped when she heard a loud sniff. Carly heard it too.

"Did you hear that?" Vicky whispered suddenly.

"Yeah...what was it?" Carly replied, glancing around. The almost-identical sisters whipped their heads around cautiously. Carly, always being ready for a fight, clenched her fists beside her. They both jumped in surprise when they heard another sniff. Vicky gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Alright, that's it! Show yourself!" She paused; her usually happy-go-lucky blue eyes were fierce with challenge. She pushed the long sleeves of her black blouse up.

Silence.

The quiet just made Vicky even more enraged. "Come on, coward!"

Carly suddenly slapped a hand over her sister's mouth as she heard another sniff, followed by a quiet sob. A moment later, their eyes found the source of the noises.

All of the rage drained from Vicky's face as the twins stared at the blue cloth-covered form behind a trash can.

Quietly taking her sister's hand, Carly slowly led her over to it. Now standing a few feet away from whatever-the-heck was behind the trash can, the twins clasped their hands together tightly, their eyes wide. They stood there for a while, their breath ragged with fear. Carly broke the silence.

"Okay...you look first," Whispered the usually tough and brave sister. Vicky gaped at her for a moment, and then blinked.

"Are you kidding me? No! You first." She replied, shaking her head.

"But you're the one who found it first."

"What? I was _not_. We found it at the same time!" Vicky's voice rose again in annoyance.

"Whatever. I don't want to do it. You do it."

"You're the one who got us into this mess!"

"It wasn't my fault the gas ran out suddenly! You were supposed to fill the tank."

"Oh my Lord, Carly, _I was not!_ Dad said you were in charge of that!"

"When did he ever say-" Carly was interrupted by a sob from the shadowed figure behind the trash can. The twins held their breath, suddenly forgetting all about their fight. They exchanged bewildered looks.

After swallowing thickly, Vicky spoke up. "I'll do it," she said this in a calm tone, and took a small step forward. Gripping her sisters' hand, she carefully, but slowly, dragged the trash can over. The figure still didn't move, but another sniff was emitted from it. Unconsciously letting go of her sister's hand, she knelt down in front of the figure.

The figure was, indeed, covered in a dark blue fabric from what she could tell, but there were dark blue boots sticking out from underneath the fabric.

Unsure of what to say, Vicky quietly mumbled, "Um..." and was about to say something else when the figure slowly started to lift its head. Vicky then realized it had a hood up, so at first she couldn't quite see its face. But the moment that pained, inhuman lavender eyes looked up to her blue ones, she knew.

It was one of the star super heroines of Jump City. Raven.

Vicky's eyes widened when she took notice of the tears falling from the dark girls' eyes. Vicky glanced back at Carly, whose eyes were just as wide as hers.

Turning back to Raven, she hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder. Noting the way the muscles tensed in Raven's shoulder at her touch, Vicky's eyebrows drew together as she said softly, "Please let us help you."

--

Soon afterwards, the twins had somehow snuck the dark super heroine into the very large house lived in.

Raven had flown them there, with Vicky screaming the whole way, of course. She hadn't said more than a few words to them, but when they arrived at Carlys' bedroom, she raised her eyebrows and stated, "Nice choice in decorating."

Posters of Heavy Metal bands and such were covering every inch of her walls, and her ceiling was checkered red and black, like a checker board. On the biggest wall there was a giant television screen, and adjacent to the TV was a -currently unmade- king size bed with sheets that matched the ceiling. The bed stands had silver skulls on them. There were also various other things, such as a futon and a stereo-system.

Carly smiled back at Raven proudly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, man. This place is my sanctuary." She was going to say something else, but Vicky interrupted.

"It's too bland, if you ask me." Vicky said from behind Raven. Carly and Raven turned to look at her, and Carly folded her arms.

"Oh?" she cocked an eyebrow. Vicky smiled with challenge.

"Come see my room, Raven!!" she exclaimed suddenly. Eagerly taking a taken-aback Ravens' hand, she made her way through the twin's shared bathroom, which was large and connected both bedrooms. Carly followed. As soon as they stepped in the door, Raven couldn't help but blink.

The walls were covered with emo-style rainbows, mixed with a bit of black. Like Carly, she had a giant TV with a bed adjacent to it, but her bed was a circular king sized bed, and the entire comforter was black except for a cute-ish rainbow unicorn in the middle. There were also band posters on her walls, just not as much. Also with a futon and vanity, she also had a small table with some belongings on it, including a big stuffed unicorn and a beautiful ceramic angel.

"Nice angel," Raven remarked, her eyebrows rose in interest.

"Thanks, our mom gave it to me." Pulling her waist length hair over one shoulder, Vicky grinned back at Raven. "So, what do you think of my room?"

Raven blinked, debating on whether she should answer or not.

"It's very..." she paused, looking for the right word. "...colorful."

Vicky chuckled and opened her mouth to say something, but it clamped shut when a manic shriek came from outside her door.

"_Vicky Stevenson!_ Open this door right now!"

The same panicked expression appeared on the twins' faces the minute they heard the woman's voice.

"Oh, God no. Raven, you've got to hide!" said Vicky, frantically searching for a place for Raven to hide.

"Vicky, Vicky!!" Carly whispered in a loud tone. "Closet, Closet!!"

Vicky gasped. "Right, closet!" she repeated, then grabbed Ravens' shoulders. "Raven, get in my closet!!"

Before Raven could say anything, she was shoved into the giant walk-in closet, not to mention falling into a rack of fancy dresses. Raven assumed that Vicky was forced to wear them, considering the rest of her closet was filled with Converse shoes and jeans and such. As soon as Raven collided with them, they all fell, surrounding Raven with puffy sleeves and pastel colors. After throwing a puffy, sparkly pink dress off of her head, she blew a strand of violet hair out of her eyes. She sighed heavily.

'Why am I even here?' She thought, staring emptily at nothing in particular. 'They may act like the like me now, but they're just going to leave me like everyone else.'

She was suddenly yanked from her thoughts when Vicky's bedroom door was burst open with a loud slam. Taking the huge pile of dresses with her just in case, she scooted closer to the closet door so she could hear the conversation. Holding her breath, she pressed her ear carefully against the tall, mahogany door. She was utterly shocked at what she heard.

"What have you two little skanks been up to?" said the manic shriek again, now even louder because the woman was almost just outside the closet door.

"Nothing," came Carly's voice in an unusual monotone. Following that, Raven heard what sounded like a fist coming in contact with a wall. Hard.

"Damn it, don't lie to me. I know I heard another sluts' voice in here!"

Raven gulped at the violent tone in the woman's' voice.

"Look, Roselyn, we aren't-" came Carly's voice again, until she was interrupted by the same, violent and menacing voice.

"_I thought I told you to call me mom_."

Raven's eyebrows shot up. This woman...was their _step mom_? She continued to listen, even more curious.

There was silence for a moment, and then came Vicky's usually heart-warming voice in a quiet murmur.

"What gave you the idea we were going to?"

Even though there was more quiet after that, Raven could feel the negative energy from the so-called-Roselyn seeping through the crack under the door. Finally, Roselyn broke the silence.

"What...what did you say to me?"

Immediately afterwards, a shout came from Vicky.

"You heard me! We'll never call you mom, and we _damn well_ know you don't deserve to be called our mother!!"

"Vicky-" Carly tried to stop her while she was ahead, but Vicky continued.

"You're nothing like she was!" Her voice faltered a bit at this statement. "She was amazing. She actually loved us...and she treated us that way, too! She tucked us into bed every night, and made us our lunches for school every day. She even made us sugar cookies and warm milk when we couldn't sleep..." she trailed off, showing signs of getting ready to cry. "I don't care how much you think you can, but you will never..._ever_...take her place."

"Enough!!" the scream of the middle-aged banshee was more like a shrill that filled the whole neighborhood. Raven flinched at the sound.

"I_ never_ want to hear of this woman. I've told you that countless times!" Roselyn continued, rage building in her voice. "That wretched slut deserved to die!"

Raven's eyes flew open wide, and Vicky's quiet hiccups became louder at this.

"You little devil spawns should be six feet under with her as well! You're just Dawn's stupid little mistakes."

'Dawn...Dawn Stevenson.' Raven thought. She recognized the name as one of Jump City's most famous millionaires. She also remembered stopping many attempted burglaries from this man, whom was evidently Vicky and Carly's father.

"...And, this-"

Raven heard Roselyn pick up something that sounded ceramic, and she used her powers to create a small hole in the heavy wooden door to peek through.

Roselyn had bleached blonde hair, a huge contrast to the girls' dark hair, and piercing green eyes. She didn't look that old, contrary to how her voice sounded. Raven guessed it was Dawn's money that bought her those plastic surgeries she had so obviously had. In her hand she held Vicky's ceramic angel in the air above both of the twin's reach.

Vicky's blue eyes were bright with tears, and there was a glint of horror in them.

"Please...no..." Vicky reached her hands toward the woman pleadingly.

"Shut up, brat. This is what you get for letting your stupid mouth run!" And with that, her French-manicure-clawed hand let the angel slip out of its grasp. Vicky dove after it, but it was too late. The once beautiful ceramic archangel shattered into pieces on the ground. Not even a second later, Vicky's heart-rending sobs filled the room. She curled up into a ball on the floor.

Raven's lavender eyes remained wide as she sensed the sorrow coming from the room.

"Vicky," Carly murmured quietly, as if talking any louder would anger the 5'10 blonde-haired monster even more. "Vicky, it's going to be alright..." As Carly made a reach for her twin, the older woman snatched her wrist.

"Don't touch her," Roselyn said sternly, her glare furrowing.

"Let go of me," Carly said, her tone matching Roselyn's exactly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _let me go_, hag!"

Not even a moment after the word 'hag' left Carly's mouth, Roselyn's other manicured hand came in contact with Carly's cheek. The force was hard enough to bust her lip.

Raven gasped quietly as the sound rung in her ears. Her eyebrows furrowed as the back of her throat started to sting, threatening to erupt once again.

'..._This _is what they have to go through _everyday_?'

As bad as the hit sounded, Carly kept her head bowed in silence. After another moment of quiet, save for Vicky's cries, Roselyn looked the two girls over for a moment, then deciding their misery was enough said, "Take that as another lesson," as if nothing happened and walked nonchalantly out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Behind the door, Raven clutched her forehead as she listened to Vicky's pain filled sobs. One single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

--

Only a few minutes later, Raven stepped out of the closet quietly. Vicky had calmed down a bit and was curled up on her bed, her head in Carly's lap. Carly remained silent, but stroked Vicky's thick, multicolored bangs.

Startled, Carly jerked her head up. Realizing who it was, she forced a small smile.

Raven's eyes drifted to Carly's cheek that had been struck. It was flushed red and had a few red lines across it from Roselyn's long nails.

Raven made her way over to Vicky's bed, sitting down at the very end of it. After a minute, she spoke up.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured quietly. Carly's darkened blue eyes lowered to Vicky again, whose sobs calmed to quiet hiccups.

"It's all right," Carly replied. "We're used to it."

Raven swallowed in discomfort at her words.

"Do you mind if I ask you...how long this has been going on?"

"I don't mind..." she paused to tuck some short brown hair behind her ear. "...well, five years ago, our mother was killed...and it was a hard time for our family. Especially our dad. He didn't take it well at all. He was depressed for so long."

Raven glanced at Vicky again, and her face was scrunched. Raven felt an overwhelming amount of sympathy for them. It felt slightly odd, considering that fact that she had just met them and all. But she felt like she could relate to them somehow. Only, except for dad problems, they had step mom problems.

She hadn't really thought that normal people could have such hard lives. But maybe they were more alike than she had initially realized.

"Then, three years ago, our dad signed up for one of those online dating websites, and that's where he met Rosalyn." Carly spit the name out like a curse word. "From the start, Vicky and I didn't like her, just because looked like the head cheerleader at our school."

Vicky chuckled a bit at that, and Raven couldn't help but let a small smile show on her face.

"-But then, as soon as their dates got more serious and dad started falling deeper in love, her true colors shown though and she started treating us like she wanted. Turns out, she went to school with our mom and hated her. A lot. So, after the first year of their marriage, she...well, you know, started knocking us around a bit, I guess."

Raven shook her head in concern. "But, Carly...that's _abuse_."

Carly lowered her gaze again in shame. She said nothing.

Raven continued. "Doesn't your dad know?"

This time, Vicky spoke up for first time in the conversation. Her voice was still brittle and vulnerable.

"No. I mean, we were going to tell him as soon as it started to happen...but, we didn't want his heart to break again."

Again, there was silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just needed. Then, Vicky broke the silence.

"You know, Raven, I would've never stood up to her normally." She looked up to Raven with a warm, grateful smile. "You gave me the courage to."

Raven looked at Vicky with surprise, and then scooted closer to the twins. She rested her chin on her fist calmly, and then said, "That's good to know, Vicky." She paused, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Good to know."

* * *

**-End flashback, Raven's POV-**

They were more like me than I thought they were. They were like the sisters I never had the chance to have.

Eventually, I approached their father firsthand and explained everything to him He was shocked and appaled at the revelation. After that, he got separation papers for him and Roselyn, and he decided to get his daughters a condominium and pay for everything, including the bills and furniture. He also told me that I could live with them, as a thank you for telling him and all the times I had saved his money with the Titans.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Dawn still didn't have the strength to divorce Roselyn, and in the end, they still remained married. That didn't make me, Vicky or Carly very happy, but we knew there wasn't anything we could do about it.

Vicky placed breakfast in front of me and Carly, tearing me from my thoughts. Suddenly, without warning, we were scooped into a huge bear hug from behind. It was the same bear hug she gave us every morning. "I love you guys, you know that?"

I flinched at her high-pitched, cheerful voice and groaned. This morning, I wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Carly mumbled, glaring at her twin. "Now get off."

"I can't breathe, Vicky." I gasped a few times, trying to squirm out of her grasp. It was times like this where I wish I had more physical strength. "Let go."

"What's the magic word?" Vicky said in a sing-song-y voice gleefully, a little too gleefully for this morning.

"_Vicky!" _

_

* * *

_

By the way, I won't change up the POV so much in the future! I just decided that the flashback might be less confusing if the POV was universal.

The next chapter will come soon.

**Please Review**! They keep me going! xD

**-MsButterFingers**


End file.
